It is known in the art to insulate vertically extending walls such as vertical walls made of poured concrete. Typically, such walls are insulated by fastening an array of small foam boards to the wall. Unfortunately, this technique for insulating vertical walls is very costly (the small foam boards are expensive), and results in many aesthetically displeasing seams between boards being formed on the interior side of the insulated wall. Additionally, since the foam boards are manufactured at sites distant from the wall to be insulated, they must be transported in board form to the installation site.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for a system and/or method for insulating vertical walls in a more efficient and/or aesthetically pleasing manner.